


Youth

by darthsyd_ious



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthsyd_ious/pseuds/darthsyd_ious
Summary: Nathan is whisked away from the orphanage by his brother Sam.





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingyesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingyesterday/gifts).



> I FINALLY wrote a fic after a million years! Livejournal used to be my go to spot, but most of the fandom journals I would visit have since been deserted. ;_; My sis recommended this site so here I am! This was HEAVILY influenced by chapter 1: The Lure of Adventure from Uncharted 4. I loved all their playable scenes and had to share something. You should also listen to Youth by Troye Sivan, my go to song when trying to write this nonsense. :-D I hope you enjoy it!! <3

Nathan watched as Sister Catherine left his room. He hated how they compared him to his brother. As if it were a bad thing. He loved and admired his brother more than anyone. He was his family and his world. Nathan lied back in his bed, staring at the ceiling. “I wish you were here Sam.” he whispered to himself. As if God had answered his small prayer, he suddenly heard a gentle tapping at the window. “C'mon Nate, let me in!” his brother urged. Nathan lifted the window as quietly as he could. “Hurry up now!” Sam pushed. “Okay, okay just hold on!” Nathan hissed.

Sam not so silently and with little grace tumbled through the window. “Ah, fu-fu-fudge!” Nathan rolled his eyes, “You can say fuck Sam. I'm not a kid anymore.” Sam stared up at his little brother bewildered. “Whoa whoa Nate, you may not be a kid anymore but I'm not about to spit profanity in Saint Francis'” he smiled. Nathan gave a soft laugh before helping Sam to his feet. “Nice of you drop in, literally.” he joked. “What are you doing here anyways?” Sam quickly brushed himself off before answering. “I've got a present for you and it just couldn't wait until Christmas.”

Nathan observed his brother suspiciously, “What could you have possibly gotten for me?” Sam studied Nathan and quickly noticed that he had some bruising around his eye. “Hey wait a minute, what happened here?” he asked while lightly touching Nathan's cheek and running his thumb under his eye. “It's nothing.” Nathan said turning away. He was never a fan of Sam doting on him. It made him feel like such a baby. Sam abruptly grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him back around, “Hey now, it's not nothing. C'mon who did this?” he challenged. Sam again placed a hand on his cheek, while the other stayed firmly planted on his shoulder.

“It was just some other kid. He was talking shit about you, about us. They all do.” he breathed. Sam smirked, “Is that all? It's just talk Nate, that's all it is.” Nathan regarded his brother. “Just talk? You wouldn't have let them get away with that!” he practically yelled. “Sh-sh-shhh! Do you want to wake the entire orphanage!?” he gasped while covering Nathan's mouth. “Do as I say, not as I do little brother.” he added. Nathan couldn't help but smile, Sam had that effect on people. “Fine. Just tell me about this present.” he demanded with a grin.

~

The two spent nearly a half hour climbing and scaling the walls of the orphanage. Nathan couldn't believe how many times he nearly fell to his death. Sam however caught him every time. The last jump proved to be the most difficult. Sam had gone first, sliding down the steep roof and vaulting onto the opposite platform. “Don't think about it! Just do it!” he shouted after Nathan. Easier said than done. He hovered close to the edge of where the roof dropped downwards. Totally ignoring his brother, multiple scenarios of what could go wrong raced through his mind. “Don't overthink it.” he murmured.

He gradually lowered his body onto the slates of the roof and slowly let himself glide against it. Misjudging how slick it was, he started to pick up speed rather hastily. “Oh shit!” he cried before hurtling off the roof. Time seemed to slow as he went flailing through the air, the end of the platform just within his grasp. Panic suddenly wafted over him as he realized he may have jumped prematurely. His fingers barely grazed the side of the ledge as he tried to grab at it. A mere second passed as he felt Sam's hand swiftly latch onto his wrist. “I gotcha! Look at me Nate!” his brother called out.

Nathan locked eyes with Sam, his fear becoming stabilized. “That's it Nathan, just keep looking at me! I'm going to get you up here!” Sam screamed. In one fluid motion, Nathan was hoisted upwards and ended up colliding with Sam to the ground; landing directly on top of him. They both lie there panting heavily. Sam wrapped his arms around Nathan tightly, one hand gripping the back of his head. The realization of nearly losing him settling in. “I gotcha. I gotcha.” he breathed while pressing his lips to the top of Nathan's head.

“Damn. That was close huh?” Sam said nuzzling his little brother's hair. Nathan began to sob unexpectedly. He had missed Sam so much. He ached for the moment Sam would take him away. “I miss you. Why did you leave me at the orphanage?” he whimpered against Sam's chest. “Wha-? Oh Nate...I never wanted to leave you.” he sighed, hugging him tighter. “It's just, I wanted to do right by you. Save some money ya know?” He shifted Nathan's face upright in order to meet his gaze. “I thought the orphanage would be the best place for you.” he affirmed stroking a single tear away with his thumb. “Shows what you know...” Nathan mumbled bitterly.

They continued to lie there a little longer. Nathan had closed his eyes. The gentle rise and fall of Sam's chest nearly sending him to sleep. He couldn't recall the last time Sam held him while lightly running his fingers through his mess of hair. Secretly, it was always his favorite place. Sam gingerly shook him awake, “Hey, little brother. We should probably get out of here. I've still got that surprise waiting for you.” With a great deal of reluctance they eventually made their way to the street below, Sam guiding Nathan towards a dimly lit alleyway. Nathan watched as Sam ran toward none other than a motorcycle, his arms outstretched proudly showing off his gift. “Well? What do ya think Nate?” he asked beaming.

Nathan stared awestruck, “Whoa, no way! Where did you lift this from?” “Hey, give me some credit! Remember how I told you I was saving up?” he replied with a nudge to Nathan's shoulder. Nathan delicately ran his hand along the handlebars, “This is way cool, but how is this for me? I can't even drive.” he said accusingly. Sam smirked, “This is only part one little brother, part two is me taking you away from this place on this very motorcycle.” Nathan was stunned. He constantly fantasized about Sam rescuing him from Saint Francis, but he had no idea it would actually happen.

His excitement completely overcame him. “I can’t believe this Sam. You’re incredible!” In the midst of his enthusiasm, he grabbed Sam’s shirt collar pulling him down into a brief kiss. “Na-Nathan!!” Sam fussed jerking away from Nathan. “Okay. Wow. What are you going to do to me when I tell you about part three?” he taunted. “S-sorry. I don’t know why I did that.” Nathan blushed. “Anyway...what’s part three?” he asked trying to cover up his embarrassment. 

“I found mom’s stuff.” Sam suddenly revealed. “It’s on the other side of town.” Nathan had to resist the urge to kiss his brother again. “What do you say we go and get it back?” Sam proposed eagerly as he mounted the motorcycle. “If you’re ready, that is.” he said looking back at Nathan. There was no hesitation as Nathan quickly hopped onto the back of the bike behind Sam. “Hell yeah. Let’s do this.”

~


End file.
